Emma Bunton
miniatur|„Baby Spice“ Emma Bunton (2010) Emma Lee Bunton (* 21. Januar 1976 in Barnet, London) ist eine britische Sängerin, die in den 1990er Jahren als Mitglied der Pop-Gruppe Spice Girls hier als Baby Spice bekannt wurde. Biografie Jugend und Familie Bunton wurde im Januar 1976 als einzige Tochter des Milchmanns Trevor Bunton und seiner Frau Pauline, einer Karatelehrerin, in Barnet, London geboren. Ihre Eltern trennten sich 1987, als Bunton elf Jahre alt war. Bunton blieb daraufhin bei ihrer Mutter und wuchs im Londoner Vorort Finchley auf. Sie besuchte die Underhill primary school, in Barnet. Anschließend besuchte sie die Sylvia Young Theatre School in London. Am 10. August 2007 brachte Bunton in London einen Sohn, Beau, zur Welt. Der Vater ist ihr langjähriger Freund Jade Jones, ein britischer Boygroupsänger. Spice Girls [[Datei:Emma Bunton in San Jose crop.jpg|miniatur|Emma Bunton bei der The Return of the Spice Girls - Tournee (2007)]] 1994 schloss Bunton sich nach Anraten ihres Gesangslehrers den Spice Girls (damals noch Touch) an, nachdem das ursprünglich fünfte Mitglied, Michelle Stephenson, die Band aus familiären Gründen verlassen hatte. Die Gruppe veröffentlichte daraufhin drei Studioalben (Spice, Spiceworld und Forever) und entwickelte sich nicht zuletzt dank zehn weltweiter Nummer-1-Hits (darunter Wannabe, 2 Become 1 und Viva Forever) und insgesamt mehr als 40 Millionen verkaufter Platten zu einer der erfolgreichsten Musikphänomene der 90er Jahre. Ab 2001 gingen die Mitglieder der Band getrennte Wege. Sechs Jahre nach ihrer Trennung haben die Spice Girls im Juni 2007 eine Welttournee mit elf Konzerten angekündigt. Bei ihrem Comeback traten die Spice Girls wieder in Originalbesetzung auf. Die Tournee war ein voller Erfolg und zeichnet sich durch 47 ausverkaufte Konzerte aus. Außerdem war es die erfolgreichste Tournee des Jahres 2008. Im März 2007 wurde die Band als Ikonen in London durch Capital FM ausgezeichnet. Den Award nahm Bunton zusammen mit Melanie Chisholm entgegen. Solokarriere 2001 veröffentlichte Bunton ihr erstes Studioalbum A Girl Like Me. Die Platte brachte den britischen Nr.1-Hit What Took You So Long?, das Edie Brickell and the New Bohemians-Cover What I Am (Is What I Am) und die Top-10-Single Take My Breath Away mit. Dennoch konnte Bunton trotz weltweit mehr als 500.000 verkauften Kopien nicht an den Erfolg der Spice Girls anschließen. Virgin Records trennte sich daraufhin von Bunton, die im Folgejahr einen neuen Vertrag bei Simon Fullers 19 Management und Polydor Records unterzeichnete. Nach zwei Jahren Produktionszeit erschien im Frühjahr 2004 mit Free Me Buntons zweites Studioalbum. Die von 60’s Pop und Bossa Nova geprägte Platte brachte mit dem daraus ausgekoppelten Titelsong sowie den Singles Free Me, Maybe, I’ll Be There und Crickets Sing for Anamaria drei Top 10- bzw. einen Top 20-Hit hervor. Anschließende Versuche, das Album auch auf dem US-amerikanischen Musikmarkt zu etablieren, scheiterten; Remixe der Songs Free Me und Maybe konnten sich lediglich in Airplay und Club Play Charts durchsetzen. 2006 war die Sängerin sowohl in die Produktion einer eigenen Sitcom als auch in die von Oktober bis Dezember 2006 ausgestrahlte fünfte Staffel der TV-Show Strictly Come Dancing in Großbritannien involviert. Am 20. November 2006 erschien ihre neue Single Downtown, ein Cover des weltweit erfolgreichen Songs von 1964. Das Video beinhaltet alle Teilnehmer der bereits angelaufenen Show Strictly Come Dancing. In Großbritannien stieg der Song sofort auf Platz 3 der Charts ein. Zwei Wochen darauf, am 4. Dezember 2006 wurde ihr Album Life in Mono veröffentlicht, welches Platz 65 der englischen Charts erreichte. Am 12. Februar 2007 erschien "All I Need To Know" als zweite Singleauskopplung und erreichte aufgrund mangelnder Promotion "nur" Platz 60 der britischen Singlecharts. Das Video wurde Ende Dezember 2006 in London gedreht. Aufgrund Emmas Schwangerschaft entschieden die Sängerin und das Management im März 2007 Buntons musikalische Solokarriere für einen gewissen Zeitraum zu beenden. Schauspielkarriere Bereits 1993 hatte sie ihre ersten Schritte in der Schauspielerei gemacht. Sie hatte einen Auftritt in der englischen Serie "The Bill" als Janice und im Fernsehfilm "Play the King" als Prostituierte. Emma hatte ihr Kinodebüt 1997 in "Spice World", in dem sie sich selber verkörperte. Neben Brenda Blethyn sah man sie 2001 im Kurzfilm "Yes You Can" als Pop Angel. 2005 spielte sie in zwei Bollywoodfilmen mit: "Pyaar Mein Twist" als Tänzerin und "Chocolat" als Anna. Diskografie Alben Singles DVDs * 2000: Wicked Women Festival * 2001: Take My Breath Away (DVD-Single) * 2001: We’re Not Gonna Sleep Tonight (DVD-Single) * 2002: Party at the Palace (DVD) * 2003: The Pepsi Silver Clef Concert (DVD) Quellen Weblinks * Offizielle Internetpräsenz (englisch) * * Emma Bunton bei Laut.de * Diskografie auf hitparade.ch Kategorie:Spice Girls Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Britischer Musiker Kategorie:Geboren 1976 Kategorie:Frau ar:إيما بونتون bg:Ема Бънтън ca:Emma Bunton da:Emma Bunton en:Emma Bunton eo:Emma Bunton es:Emma Bunton fi:Emma Bunton fr:Emma Bunton he:אמה בנטון id:Emma Bunton it:Emma Bunton ja:エマ・バントン lt:Emma Bunton nl:Emma Bunton no:Emma Bunton pl:Emma Bunton pt:Emma Bunton ro:Emma Bunton ru:Бантон, Эмма simple:Emma Bunton sr:Ема Бантон sv:Emma Bunton tl:Emma Bunton tr:Emma Bunton uk:Емма Бантон yi:עמא בונטאן Kategorie:Alle Artikel